LilyJamesDas Leben ist nicht immer leicht
by Mfggirl
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Lily James keine Zauberer und ähnliches wären, sondern einfach nur auf einem ganz normalen Internat? Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction also bitte nicht so streng mit der bewertung sein.


_**Lily+James**_

_Willst du mit mir gehen?_

_Lily, eine braunhaarige Schönheit mit grünen Augen, wachte um 6:00 Uhr auf, duschte und zog sich anschließend an. Wieder einmal begann ein neues Schuljahr auf dem Andrews Internat. Zu ihrem Glück hatte sie noch ihre alten Zimmergenossennin, die gleichzeitig auch ihre besten Freunde waren. Wie immer war Lily die erste gewesen, die wach war und weckte Amy und Giovanna auf. Amy war sofort wach und zog sich bereits an, während Giovanna sich kein Stück rührte. Ein weiteres mal rief Lily nach ihr, aber diesmal brüllte sie schon fast. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen von Lily erfüllte den Raum im selben Augenblick, in dem Giovanna in reinster Panik die Augen aufriss und fragte, ob sie zu spät sei. " Nein, aber wenn du dich nicht beeilst, wirst du zu spät sein und glaub mir, diesmal warte ich nicht auf dich. Immer wieder das Selbe mit dir. Lern endlich mal dir einen Wecker zu besorgen, verstanden?" antwortete Lily genervt. Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, machte sich ihre Freundin keine Mühe damit sich zu beeilen. Im Gegenteil, sie trödelte stundenlang damit sich zu schminken und angemessen anzuziehen. Zwar hatte Lily gesagt, sie würde dieses Mal nicht warten, doch schließlich tat sie es doch, genau wie jedes Mal auch. Lily und Giovanna waren vollkommen unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten, doch beide akzeptierten den anderen so wie er ist. Trotz den oft vorkommenden Streitereien, waren sie ein Herz und eine Seele. Auch Amy war genervt von Giovannas verhalten, jedoch sprach sie es nicht so offensichtlich aus wie Lily, da sie eher eine ruhige Person war. _

_Alle drei machten sich auf den Weg zur Klasse und waren natürlich zu spät. Am ersten Schultag war dies natürlich kein guter Anfang und die Folgen dafür waren natürlich Nachsitzen. Nach dem langen Unterricht, der für alle wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, war endlich Pause und Lily ging mit ihren Freunden zum Speisesaal. Dort gab es keine Fenster, weshalb es noch intensiver nach Essen roch. " Hey Lily, wie geht es dir? Willst du mich zum diesjährigen Weihnachtsball begleiten oder besser noch, mit mir gehen?" hörte Lily plötzlich eine Stimme und wusste genau, dass es ihr schlimmster Alptraum war. James. Allein Lilys Blick reichte aus, um seine Antwort klarzustellen. " Nein-hör zu, ich wollte dich nicht-," doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, schrie Lily ihn an. " Sag mal, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich endlich in Ruhe lassen sollst? Seit drei Jahren geht es schon so und ich hab endgültig die Nase gestrichen voll von dir. Denkst du, nur weil du beliebt bist und muskulös bist, kannst du jedes Mädchen erobern, das du willst? Für den Großteil der Mädchen hier dürfte es vielleicht stimmen, aber ich finde dich und deinen ach so tollen Freund einfach nur erbärmlich, denn ihr seit nichts weiter als arrogante Vollidioten die denken sie wären göttlich!" Sky war sprachlos über Lilys so hartem Urteil und er schaute seinen besten Freund James bemitleidend an. Dieser sagte nichts, sondern ging einfach davon und Lily ließ sich auf ihren Platz senken. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die halbe Schule ihren Wutanfall mitbekommen hatte. " Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas zu hart zu ihm warst?" fragte Amy sie vorsichtig. " Ja genau, außerdem sieht er doch total gut aus mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und niedlichen dunklen Augen und noch dazu noch einen muskulösen Körper! Ich würde sofort..."_

_" Wisst ihr was, ich freu mich schon so auf den Weihnachtsball!" unterbrach Lily Giovanna, da sie keine Lust hatte, mit ihr jetzt zu diskutieren. Denn in diesem Punkt waren sich Amy und Giovanna wohl einig, dass Lily James eine Chance geben sollte. Auch wenn Lily nicht darüber reden wollte, ließen Amy und Giovanna nicht nach und fragten sie am Abend erneut, warum sie so fies zu James war. " Die Leute denken es ist einfach Nein zu sagen, aber das ist es nicht. Ich hab vielleicht auch meine Gründe, doch muss ich sie sofort der ganzen Welt sagen? Ich brauch mich nicht zu rechtfertigen und will es auch nicht also könnten wir bitte dieses Thema beenden und schlafen? Danke." Dies war das einzige, was Lily dazu sagte. Schließlich legten alle drei sich hin und schliefen. _


End file.
